For example, in a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like, in a case where a circuit in which a conductor loop is formed near a wiring is present, a magnetic field intensity near the wiring changes according to a change in a current flowing through the wiring, and there is concern that an induced electromotive force generated in the conductor loop in accordance therewith, and a noise is generated in the conductor loop.
Meanwhile, a wiring structure offsetting a magnetic flux generated according to a current flowing through a conductor is considered (for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).